<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Grave by chibajun88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490874">Your Grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88'>chibajun88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>19世纪初，囊中羞涩的医学生Charles为了解剖课，在深夜来到了墓园，而在墓碑下等待他的是怎样的命运呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阴冷而沉郁的夜幕降临，槭木枝条蜿蜒的影子在长草上伸展，像张开的鬼手般捕捉着来者的脚步。惨淡的下弦月洒在密密匝匝的墓碑之上，点亮风化的大理岩上或深或浅的姓名，任此间的秘密由青苔与藤蔓蚕食抹煞——这是平民的墓区，那些可怜的灵魂在世时便无人过问，此时的守墓人亦不会来费心巡逻。即便如此，Charles依旧小心翼翼地用外套掩护着油灯微薄的亮光，心怀的愧疚、对死亡的敬畏、哥特小说般令人战栗的场景也未能阻止这位深夜客人的来访。</p><p>如果这是白天，在墓地散步的Charles从不必担心看守的打扰。他们抬起污浊的眼打量他的衣着后，便会认定这个年轻漂亮的上流社会小子是位多愁善感的诗人，揣着纸笔三番两度地在坟头游荡，只是为心上人苦酿着一首情诗，殊不知那些纸上记满了寻路的标记。而Charles现在穿着下城集市上几个便士的粗布衣和高筒靴，本应该握着钢笔在纸上挥洒的白嫩双手正攥着一把沉重的铁锹，和碎石和土块吃力地较劲。</p><p>要是他的母亲知道了 ——漫长的挖掘途中，Charles的思绪胡乱地飘着——家中的水晶酒杯怕会又在地板上牺牲一支，再以有辱Xavier家族门风的罪责把他扫地出门，和干着下等人勾当的不孝子划清界限。虽然此时的他已经漂泊在外，努力自力更生了。当他意识到母亲和继父将早逝父亲的财产七七八八地抵押了债务，打算投身医学、谋一份工作后，母亲早已将自己和真正的贵族阶级划分界限了。</p><p>是的，年轻的Charles Xavier男爵，正像个社会最底层的掘墓人一样，费力地想把这具还算新鲜的尸体在天亮之前刨出土来，只愿在解剖完成后他还剩些时间，将尸体重新填埋以表敬意。都怪该死的医学院，天杀的解剖学，或自己掏不出的区区1块英镑——曾经的他挑选晚礼服的蕾丝时，何曾考虑过这个价钱？哦，还有Worthington三世高傲的白眼。“聪颖过人的Xavier爵士怕是不屑参与我们的课后小组吧。”在得到Charles的婉拒之后，这个富裕的乡绅之后带着一帮从属扬长而去，现在他们估计已经解剖完了在丰厚佣金的诱惑下、某具别人挖来的尸体，开始在小酒馆里用艾尔啤酒的麦香驱散血腥的晦气。而手头拮据又不服输的Charles，纵然勾月东斜，还在和沉重的棺材板较劲。</p><p>“这位可怜的E.L先生或女士。”Charles神色复杂地打量着那座简洁矮小的墓碑，虽然他也不能完全确定墓主的身份——也许不知道反而更好，他不想在拿着解剖刀时想的却是“我割开了Smith叔叔的肚子”——石灰岩已经被雨水浸深、刻印浅浅风化，但荒芜的坟头与周围浅草的对比却告诉Charles，这是此处唯一的新掘墓地。但没空多想了，他得尽快把这钉死的棺材板撬开，解剖还要废些时间，自己可不想在清晨穿着一身血衣回家时，被多事的房东报告给苏格兰场。</p><p>目前的进展其实堪称顺利，棺椁上的垒土颇为松散，也远远未埋到6英尺的深度，可见掘墓人做活得潦草匆忙，这可给Charles省了不少体力。他把铁锹尖端顶进棺材的缝隙之间，借了那方矮矮的墓碑做支点，企望撬起盖板来。他一脚踏上墓碑，手上施力猛然下压，却一下子失了平衡——毫不牢固的棺盖唰地斜落在一边，墓碑轰然倒地，Charles一个踉跄，向前直径滚进了自己挖出的坟坑里。</p><p>我的老天。趴在尸体身上的Charels一阵晕眩，虽然医学生免不了和尸体打交道，和尸体这番的亲密接触却是始料未及。他撑着身下人结实的胸肌直起身来——胸肌？便震撼地睁大了眼睛。这绝对是他见过的保存最完好的尸体，肌肉富有弹性，皮肤柔软光滑，Charles只觉得自己的脸颊羞愧地发烫，挖墓时都未曾如此惭愧——想到要解剖平生见过的最英俊的男人，他有些过意不去。</p><p>“我要是在你活着时认识你多好。”Charles借着微弱的油灯光打量着这位E.L先生的脸，手指情不自禁地抚上他平直的眉梢，沿着清削的颧骨缓缓滑下。青年男性沉睡的神情分外凝重，这是他对盛年戛然而止的不甘吗？那个E代表了什么？Edward, Eason, Elliot, 还是Eric? 他盯着他纤长的睫毛默默出神，他的瞳仁又会是什么颜色的？</p><p>晚风掠过橡树的枝杈，抖落窸窣的嘈响和夜枭的怪鸣。浓密的睫毛轻轻颤抖，随即缓缓张开，之下是一双饱含愤怒的眼。 冰冷的大手猛地攥得自己的手肘生疼，当Charles被E.L先生反身压进棺材里，连尖叫都来不及发声就被捏住嘴巴，停顿的大脑中闪过唯一既定的思绪是：他的眼睛是绿色的。</p><p>“老实回答我，不然我活着把你的四肢扯下来。”尸体露出了英俊外表不相称的狰狞，“是Shaw让你来的？”</p><p>“天呐！他们把你活埋了吗！ ”方能开口的Charles慌不择言——盗墓却被尸体锁住双手的局面不是每个掘墓人都能预想到的，“Shaw是谁？我、我是个医生……好吧，医学生。你现在感觉怎么样？要、要我给你把个脉吗？”</p><p>“说！”E.L先生英俊的脸愤怒地扭曲着，脖颈上收紧的手让Charles仿佛因窒息产生了幻觉——他尖锐的犬齿愈发狰狞了，“你是谁？是谁发现了我？”</p><p>“咳咳、咳——”Charles无用地挣扎，看着诈尸者的表情渐渐由狂怒转向困惑，“我是Charles Xavier，皇家医学院的学生。对不起，我为了解剖学挖了你的坟，咳咳，谁能想到你还活着……咳咳咳、你想要什么？我总不能再帮你埋回去吧？”</p><p>“解剖学？”哦，E.L眉头深锁的表情又让他的魅力加了几分，他警戒地凑近Charles的脸，鲁莽医学生的双颊又涨红了几分，只得庆幸于暗夜幽晦的恩赐。当身上人略加思索地微微侧过脸庞时，Charles只能听见自己狂乱加速的心跳，在这后半夜的寂静中过分清晰，而在男人身下的每一秒都无比漫长——他还从未和一位男子有过如此紧密地肌肤之亲。长睫下审视的绿眼睛向他投来寒光般的一瞥，脖颈上刺痛突如其来，但紧接着涌上他身体的却是一阵温暖的倦意与欣喜。Charles不禁陶醉地呻吟出声，将自己的颈侧向陌生男人锐利的尖牙上送去——</p><p>哥特小说竟然是科学的。Charles迷迷糊糊地想到，吸血鬼也许并不是拜伦医生笔下文字的狂想。E.L先生仿佛是个比Lord Ruthven更好的角色名字。天呐，如果早知道他们是如此迷人的生物，他对小说里吸血鬼带着死亡威胁的獠牙便无需恐惧——齿尖刺破肌肤瞬间的疼痛只有一霎，扶着他后脑的宽大手掌、患处涌上血液的温热、还有唇舌濡湿的吮吸，让这场狩猎行动更像是情人亲昵的缠绵，使Charles紧张的身体在阴冷的墓穴中渐渐放松了下来，迟缓的思绪沉浸在恬适的眩晕里。这就好像一记令人沉醉的死亡之吻，可他真的想要他停下吗……<br/>
(*第一本吸血鬼小说是1819年诗人拜伦的医生约翰波里道利写的《吸血鬼(Vampyre)》，神秘的Lord Ruthven坑了主角一家，德古拉的出版已经是19世纪末了。)</p><p>“你没有骗我。”低沉的男声打破了此间的寂静，在脖颈上最后几下不舍的舔舐后，Charles觉得自己的血不再流了。他眼神迷蒙，痴痴地盯着吸血鬼先生沾满鲜红的平薄双唇，思考着它们也许适合亲吻，而对方却厉声命令着自己：“带我回你的家。”仿佛他的冷酷还不够摄人似的，Charles被猛地抵上下巴的刀刃惊醒了几分。咦？自己的解剖刀什么时候到了他的手里？</p><p>但醉意般的余韵依旧麻痹、鼓舞着Charles，他绽放了自己往往在一整瓶香槟后才流露的灿烂笑容，“真的有必要用我的刀吗？像你这么英俊的先生，你只需要礼貌地说‘请’就好。”随即在尖牙再度暴长时识趣地消声。</p><p>2.<br/>
Erik在昏暗的阁楼里摊开日报，豆大的烛光并未妨碍吸血鬼敏锐的视力，也未打扰苦读的医学生来之不易的安眠。他和潦倒的小贵族在这狭小破旧的房间内，已经过了数周的同居生活，多亏两人昼夜颠倒的作息，庆幸还未有争夺床铺的尴尬。</p><p>这次远渡海峡的旅程相当不顺。法国大革命后，Shaw和其嚣张的党羽沉寂了多年，他徘徊在纷乱的巴黎，方才听到来自海外的零星片言，但旅程的终点却是线人的背叛。他逃出着火的据点，疲惫不堪且急需进食，赶在日出前不得不躲进多年前布下的藏身之处，却被这该死的、好奇心过于旺盛的医学生挖了出来。</p><p>Erik对其是Shaw派来的杀手的疑虑其实在转瞬间便一扫而空。黑暗中吸血鬼凌厉的视觉，即使没有油灯微弱的光源，Erik也能感受到对方加速的心跳，血液冲动地涌上他红润的脸颊，湿润的舌头舔过饱满的嘴唇上细微干燥的破口，年轻的身体散发着生命的活力与气息，健康的肉体美丽而柔软——他一定很好吃。</p><p>纵然是逃脱死亡的规则的吸血鬼，也要向生存的必要条件低头。现在他没有了线人，被伏击后需要一个新的据点，为了规律的进食最好能有一位血仆。而他的面前正好有一个顺理成章的选项——</p><p>“我命令你成为我的仆人。”在指挥钢板封死了阁楼内唯一的窗户后，Erik严肃地盯着Charles满是崇拜与好奇的蓝眼睛，专横地断言，于是那双漂亮的眼睛疑惑地眨了眨。该死，不像某些钻石般冷酷的吸血鬼，意念控制和催眠可不是Erik的强项，扭曲金属可比操纵精神来得容易多了。</p><p>“哦，我的朋友。”好学的医学生对他呈现了过人的热情， “你不需要命令我，帮助你已经是我的荣幸了。见到你之前，我还从未奢想过吸血鬼是一种真实存在的生物。天呐，在分类学上你会是和人类不同的物种吗？你真的只需要进食血液吗？你的进食规律是怎——”</p><p>在求知欲化身的炽热眼神的苦苦焦灼之下，Erik突然有了一种自己是只实验室小鼠的错觉。</p><p>最终他们交换了名字，一个诚挚友好、贫困潦倒的贵族学生、一个沉默寡言、不近人情的吸血鬼组成了诡异的室友关系。自打离开Shaw的提线之后，Erik习惯了独来独往，他已经足够强大，不需要依靠任何人的荫庇，不需要承受任何背叛的风险。但此时的他却坐在堆满了人体结构草图和拉丁文笔记的书桌前，细细地研读Charles带回来的多版日报。自我隔离的厌世标准一夕松懈，Erik把它归咎于跨国旅行的长途劳顿、伦敦数十年来的扩张与剧变、倒下墓碑的怀兆头、和瓷白皮肤下、淡蓝色的血管里那一口美妙香醇的回味。</p><p>在最初的两周里，Charles还慷慨大方地念叨着放血疗法有助于健康，但当他常常一睡不起，在Erik规律的入眠时刻里逾越了狭窄单人床的使用权，再被吸血鬼从被子里捞起来、好赶上早课之后，他灵活的脑瓜就找到了新的出路。</p><p>“我给你带来了新鲜的血，我的朋友。”Charles将一只牛奶瓶从外套里掏出来，把一只破碗放在颤颤巍巍的三脚桌上，“房东太太好心地分给了我一些土豆汤，我们可以一起吃晚餐，哦！或是早餐，对你来说的话。”</p><p>Erik神色忧虑地盯着桌上碗里不明的棕色糊糊：“如果我吃的是你的晚餐，我情愿做一个吸血鬼。”但在打开瓶盖喝了一口之后，只想收回之前的话，“你从哪里搞来的血？”</p><p>“Erik，我的朋友，放血疗法对我的健康好像没有什么帮助，但医学院的教授可没有放弃这项传统。”Charles用勺子搅着自己碗里的不明液体，却兴味盎然地盯着Erik进食的动作，“在学院附属的福利医院，我把教学示范后的血都带来给你了。”</p><p>“我猜你今天见了至少一个酒鬼，一个消化不良的妇人，一位过度肥胖的老人。”Erik神情严肃地饮尽了瓶中物，试图不让血液的味道在舌尖多停留一秒，“混在一起的味道糟透了。”</p><p>“天呐，你真的尝得出来！”Charles哈哈大笑，送了一勺汤到口中，笑容也渐渐僵在了脸上。他吐了吐舌头，随即却故作认真地说，“你今天进食了300毫升。也许我可以总结你的进食规律？你对血液有什么偏好吗？”</p><p>Erik把脸埋进了Charles带回的日报里，以轻蔑的哼声与沉默作答。他当然分辨得出不同血液的味道，虽然所有的血都可以充饥，但某些的血液的确更对他的胃口。在咬下第一口时，Erik就知道，这个年轻人的热血甘美而纯粹，他必定不是前来加害于他。Charles的某一部分慰藉了他的饥渴，放低了他警戒的栅栏。也许是蓝眼睛里天真的光芒仍未消逝，也许是他对Erik本身科学观察式的好奇，面对传说中与死亡为伍的生物，年轻的医学生从未有过凡人常见的恐惧与憎恶。在Erik于伦敦立足的非常时期，他的陪伴可以忍受。前提是他们达成了协议，吸血鬼用自己神秘的金库赞助被切断资助的落魄学生，而血液无不良异味（甚至算得上美味）的健康青年在每周日晚为吸血鬼改善伙食。虽然Charles每每想记下吸血鬼进食习性的观测细节，他的笔记本和钢笔总因被吸血后的晕眩掉在地板上。</p><p>可是Charles的意义远远不止于此。“如果你要在伦敦找一个人，我不觉得看报纸是最有效率的方式。”Erik不忍否认，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛有时有着最尖利的洞察力，“我可以帮助你。”</p><p>“我不需要你的帮助。”Erik又翻过一页《泰晤士报》。</p><p>“既然Shaw在伦敦有他的党羽。”Charles却依旧兴致勃勃，“你为什么不能有自己的呢？普鲁士的Lehnsherr伯爵，听上去怎么样？伦敦的社交圈正缺少一位神秘而英俊的异国绅士，他们会为了交换你的秘密对你敞开心扉的。”</p><p>这便是吸血鬼不情愿地换上了时兴的晚礼服，和兴致勃勃的年轻贵族出入各间绅士俱乐部的原由。“你要找的人自大、博识、唯恐天下不乱，那他一定会是议会和投机商的朋友。”Charles向Erik俏皮地眨眼，又将他引荐进了另一轮斟满的酒杯和浅薄的闲谈中。在装饰堂皇的吧台和天鹅绒沙发边，医学生一扫阁楼故纸堆中的倦懒，变成了Erik未曾见识过的模样。他现在才真正认识了男爵Charles，虽然他的晚礼服较身边花哨的年轻人相比略显老套，但他欢快活泼的仪表、热情伶俐的唇齿足以让他成为谈话的中心，专注地盯着那红润双唇不住开阖的不止Erik一人。</p><p>“你喝得太多了。”Erik不作声色地将自己的肩膀向Charles转去，一手撑上他的肩胛，定住他摇晃的身姿，巧妙地避开身边的中年商人对赌马心得的长篇大论，“你难道想游荡到破晓时分？”</p><p>“哦，我都要忘了，你不是能和我参加一整夜宴会后一起吃早餐的人。”Charles不满地嘟起嘴唇，“我明明收获颇丰，多喝一点又怎么了？Dr. Klaus Schmidt，这会是你要找的人吗？”</p><p>“是的，你在午夜前就得到了这个名字。”Erik无可奈何地把步履踉跄的小贵族架在自己肩上，“然后你就一直在谈那些虫子和石头——”</p><p>“那是昆虫学和地质学。”Charles迷迷糊糊地嘟哝着，两个人的身影被浓重的夜幕吞噬，Erik暂时没有感应到小巷中任何利器的威胁，他们便在石板路上慢慢地走着。</p><p>“Walter医生说他在伦敦和德比郡捉到了疑似同种的甲虫，但城市里的甲虫已经和他们乡下的近亲产生了差异，这不过短短30年的时间。”Charles兴致勃勃地阐述着今夜振奋人心的见闻，“既然地质学有均变论，那生物何其不可呢？达尔文医生觉得生命来源于海洋 ，那我们一定是通过漫长的转变才成为今天的模样的，鲟鱼变成绵羊，鲨鱼变成狼群。Erik，你说，人类有一天会变成只需进食单一食品的生物吗？就像绵羊、甲虫、或是你一样？”<br/>
（此达尔文医生是彼达尔文的爷爷，家学渊源嘛。）</p><p>“如果你能忍受仅以伯爵茶维持生命的话。”Erik无奈地承受着醉汉的絮语，不再跳动的心却苦涩地抽搐了一下，酒精本应对他毫无影响的，“Charles，你不觉得我是个怪物吗？”</p><p>“不，Erik。”Charles认真地对上Erik自嘲的眼睛，虽然他闪亮而坚定的眼神因酒精有些对焦不准，“你有普通人梦寐以求的异能，还有永恒的生命，你是更好的人也说不定。”</p><p>“我的种族因你的神的诅咒而生。”Erik嘲讽地苦笑。</p><p>“我的神？哦不，我不信他。”Charles也苦笑了一声，出乎意料地，Erik感到他略显芥蒂地抽离了搭在自己肩上的手臂，“如果信那个神，我是要下地狱的。”</p><p>Erik没有追问，他避免谈论自己过去的代价，便是对小男爵的过于亦一无所知。虽然天将破晓，他还是把床铺让给了宿醉的青年，今夜捕获的零星片语渐渐在他的脑海中织成一张阴谋之网，只要他能参破，执念的复仇便可势在必得……</p><p>“Erik……”一声轻唤打破了笼罩他的恨意。剥去繁复的礼服、缩在床上的Charles显得格外瘦小，他看上去就像一个不得关照的、无比孤独的小男孩，“我的头好痛……我觉得放血疗法可以让我感觉好一点。你可以帮助我吗？我的朋友？”</p><p>Erik无奈地叹息，放血疗法的戏称不愧是Charles式的玩笑，但他或许也迫切需要血液的慰藉，来浇灭复仇所点燃的灵魂的饥渴。只有这个时候，他们会打破平日里分坐一室两侧的隔阂，像当夜坟墓之中再度依偎在一起。吸血鬼任柔软的棕发靠在自己肩上，好轻易地撷取那截白皙的脖颈，尖牙在怀中人细微的颤抖中刺入搏动的颈动脉。被吸血鬼的毒素麻痹的Charles像一只羔羊般温顺，他酒精含量略高的血液比往常还要醉人。只有在这一瞬，Erik可以将自己和那个充满着铁与仇恨的世界隔离开来，放任自己在此间的甜香里沉浸一小会。</p><p>创口在最后的舔舐下愈合止血，Erik将眉目低阖的Charles轻轻放低到枕上，却得到了怀中人绵力的挣扎。Charles用臂弯勾住了他的脖子，固执地将脸颊紧贴在Erik的肩上：“就这一次，别放开我。”他蓬松的鬓发蹭着男人的颚角，骚得Erik有一些痒，“停在这儿，就一会。”</p><p>Erik叹息着闭上眼睛，年轻男人血液的甜美气息还在从薄薄的皮肤下散发出来，让凌晨冰冷的空气多了一丝温度，红润的脸蛋即使透过衬衫的布料，却依旧烫灼着自己的皮肤，他被迫在他的存在中徜徉流连。“人类只是食物，你只需要利用他。”待吸血鬼再度提醒自己、终于抬起头时，醉后疲惫的青年已经在他的臂弯里睡着了。Erik静静地看着那烛光下月亮般皎洁苍白的脸庞，最终为他掖好了被子。</p><p>3.<br/>
有谁会喜爱一位纸醉金迷的国王？他的健康令人堪忧，唯有野心家在幕后摩拳擦掌，权力交接时的混乱是最好的时机与舞台。如果Shaw又想要伺机而动，他会需要什么呢？Erik想。</p><p>和独来独往的Erik不同，Shaw总有他的军队。多少新生的吸血鬼慕名加入地狱火，仿佛这便是自己能力最高的认可，Erik对他们嗤之以鼻，那些孩子还殊不知能力的代价，更别提永生的讽刺了。</p><p>但伦敦仿佛是他命中注定的坎坷，他不得不接受一个人类的住所、血液和协助，无法像一头孤狼般四处游荡、恣行无忌。而这个人类却对他的世界好奇尚异，不请自来地偏要在Erik的复仇大业中占据一个位置。“你是个外国人，要想打听本地的情报，你必须有个当地的向导。”如果出入绅士俱乐部的男爵能自如地换上掘墓人的粗布衫，那也能装成一个闲散的酒徒、或是码头上精明的买办。Charles仿佛懂得和任何人说话的技巧，打听情报的效率就像他能读懂人心。Erik与他几番争执下来，也只有藏起他“鲨鱼般尖锐的、令人不寒而栗的、妨碍友好沟通的牙齿”、在一旁干等的分。他远远看着他与几个同样年轻的水手谈笑风生、在交过几先令后快活地勾背搭肩，牙根都难耐地搔痒起来。</p><p>“我尊敬的老爷，”青年踏着欢快的步子，终于回到了神色严峻的男人面前。如果只听Charles强压着笑意的考克尼口音，Erik不会由面前这个带着扁舌帽的年轻人联想到西彻斯特男爵，“你要想知道这周有一艘载着十几口密封木箱的西班牙商船进港，这可值得几块赏钱？”</p><p>“Charles！”Erik沉声念着他的名字，不耐地催促对方快点将细节全盘拖出，而进入角色的“跑腿小厮”只是抬起了手中点燃的纸卷，深吸了一口，在缓缓吐出烟气时玩味地看着Erik焦灼的反应。</p><p>“这是什么？”Erik皱起了眉头。</p><p>“卷烟，他们给我的。”Charles朝码头方向瞥了瞥，“西班牙那边的新鲜玩意。如果你不喜欢鼻烟、或像下等人那样嚼烟草，这样吸起来见效更快。来一口？”</p><p>“如果这样能让你开口的话。”Erik无可奈何地瞪视着满面笑意的年轻人，几乎有露出獠牙的冲动，“如果你真的像个读心者，你就已经知道，我的耐心是有限的。”</p><p>“读心？”Charles哈哈大笑，“谢谢你的赞赏。这听起来不错，但我觉得你的能力更迷人。”他又抿了一口卷烟，眼睛眯成纤弯的一线，钦赞的眼神看得Erik心底发痒。</p><p>“我恨我的能力。”吸血鬼不禁脱口而出，“你不知道它的代价。”</p><p>没有意料到这个回答，Charles的眼睛微微瞪圆了，他低下了烟卷，空闲的手掌轻轻地覆在了吸血鬼的上臂：“Erik，你是多么神奇的造物。接受你自己。”</p><p>“如果没有它，我会一辈子留在杜塞尔多夫，和母亲一起变老，也许会有我自己的家庭。”吸血鬼低下头去，不想让那双洞察的蓝眼睛识出自己的脆弱，“但我有了它，于是我失去了母亲，成了永生的孤独里的流浪者，而这就是我必须复仇的原因。”</p><p>“哦，Erik……”颤抖的声线揪动着Erik的心弦，他情不自禁地抬头寻声看去，对上那一双霎时盈满了雾气的双眼，“我能感到你的痛苦。但你只会是你本身的模样，你的能力、你的过去都不会离你而去，如果你还珍稀着和母亲的回忆，你就应该接受你的能力。它是多么美啊。”</p><p>不！你哪里知道我的痛苦！Erik强压着脑海中的怒吼，你这个养尊处优的贵族少爷，你何时有过想要用生命否决的过去——</p><p>然后他突然明白了。Charles，温柔而善解人意的Charles，西彻斯特男爵，聪颖而博识的医学生，这都是他与生俱来的形状。而那些贵族之间不见光的小秘密，离开了阴影的遮蔽便会将你送上绞架，就像他的激情与好奇一般，是他美丽的模样之中无法分割去的。</p><p>手指间的烟卷在两人的沉默见缓缓燃烧着，散发着挑衅而温暖的气息。勇敢的人放出了邀约，只等对方轻而易举地接受。Erik抿紧了微微颤抖的下唇，在漫长的时光中，他曾经心碎过，所以做出了独旅的选择，但此时的他愿意为那双动人的蓝眼睛再心碎一次，只为换取多年后再闻到烟气时，勾起掺夹着苦涩的甜蜜回忆……</p><p>“我可以试试你的烟吗？”吸血鬼终于打破了沉默，“我没有抽烟的习惯。”年轻人脆弱的神情一瞬恍惚，随即如释重负地勾起了嘴角，故作轻松地笑道：“那好啊。”他颤抖着抬起了烟卷送到嘴边，豆大的火光照亮了两人深锁的眼神，“把烟吸进去，含一会再吐出来。”</p><p>Charles深深吸了一口气，微微闭上眼睛，但要轻轻抬头才能把烟气送到高挑的吸血鬼的唇边，后者已经感觉到他温热的鼻息打在脸上的暖意，于是他弯下身来，消弥了两人间最后的一丝距离。Charles的唇是滚烫的，滑下他脸颊的泪也是，他们的舌尖迫切地纠缠着彼此，但最终却是Charles推开了Erik的肩膀。不需要呼吸的吸血鬼看着小男爵呛得眼泪直流的狼狈模样，终究藏不住唇角的笑意。</p><p>“是我的错。”Erik假作愧疚地道歉，从Charles的指尖顺走了那只烟卷，“我们再来一次。”</p><p>4.<br/>
纵使太平洋名为“平静的海面”，但没有任何旅程不会途起波澜。有了Charles的陪伴之后，Shaw的行迹在伦敦地图上缓缓张开，当Erik以为自己的复仇近在咫尺，而他在小阁楼里静候着那一刻的道来，心境却异常平静地延伸到了一栋乡间别馆——Charles仿佛在以英国人的精神顽固地感染着他的意志，但他们还从未开口谈过迷雾之后的未来。而打破这平静的，只需要一颗沾血的银弹。</p><p>Erik非常懊悔，也许他早该料想到，这间剧场是地狱火的一部分，而上流社会的成员中亦藏着他的同族。但他更为憎恨的是自己，他就不应默许Charles紧随着自己的脚步，借口他需要“和人类沟通的桥梁”。可就算他用铁质灯架插入那个狂笑之徒的心脏——年轻的吸血鬼在生命的最后一刻，还要嘲笑他对一个人类无谓的在乎，而地狱火是无法战胜的——他也无法抑止住从Charles身体里崩涌而出的鲜血。已过百年的吸血鬼从未如此直观地认识到，一个人的身体里能有那么多的血液。它们散发着他熟悉的温度和甜香，但却在他冰凉的手上渐渐凝固冷却。</p><p>“Erik……”年轻的男爵虚弱的半睁开眼，坚定的眼神在他惨白的脸色上触目惊心的蓝，“请不要让我死去。”</p><p>“不……Charles！”他还在徒劳地捂着那血肉模糊的伤口，“这是受诅咒的生命，你会后悔——”</p><p>“你不是孤身一人。”Charles游离的气声却依旧温柔，一行清泪从两人的眼角同时滑下，“求你了，Erik，我不想让你孤身一人。”</p><p>一意孤行的吸血鬼怔怔地看着他的爱人，后者的一句话像耗尽了他最后的力气，Erik只能感到怀抱中的身体愈发沉重，忽然感到了前所未有的恐惧。他迫切地埋下头去，吻住了那双沾满鲜血的嘴唇，如果到头来的后悔之人只留自己，他以往固执的坚持便没有任何意思。</p><p>“你为什么要跟来？”吸血鬼愤怒的声音还在思绪中回荡，“为什么不怕死？”</p><p>“Erik，你好吵，你想的太大声了。”Charles无奈地揉着太阳穴，他们在狭窄的床上依偎在一起，他第一次运用新得的能力，还是抹掉房东太太对丢弃血衣的记忆，“因为我保护了我的爱人，我的死亡英勇无畏，死得其所。”</p><p>听着年长吸血鬼脑中翻涌着“这个年代的人类对待死亡的态度真是轻率怪异”，Charles笑着倾身去吻散Erik眉间的刻痕，“而且从现在开始，我们可以共享一块墓碑。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*这个故事的年代大概在维多利亚时期前一点点，自然科学的框架已经有了雏形，地理学家和生物学家已经有了演变和进化的一些概念。所以狂热的自然科学爱好者查查才会觉得吸血鬼很科学很厉害吧！<br/>*私设是变成吸血鬼后会有特殊能力，而且吸血鬼咬人时会让对方麻痹而感觉很爽。<br/>*19世纪英国的医学水平发展非常迅猛，很大部分仰赖于解剖学的发展。但是合法渠道给医学院的尸体太少了，所以产生了职业盗尸人的黑市。查查付不起钱就自己动手挖啦！<br/>*掉个文艺的书袋吧。19世纪，人们对死亡的感知较文艺复兴时期有了很大转变。曾经的死亡是普遍性地抹杀了个体的差异。“死亡之舞”的艺术主题里，骷髅和各式各样的人们跳舞，死亡让国王与乞丐殊致同归。但19世纪的死亡却令人个体化了，而且维多利亚时期的人们对死亡有着格外的痴迷（也是女王带头守了40多年寡）。在死亡的过程中，人们通过对自我生命的认识实现了自我发现，死亡帮助塑造了独特的个体。如果万万觉得让查查为自己而死过意不去，查查可能还觉得自己的死法挺浪漫的（喂<br/>*香烟约在1840年代左右被发明，要到19世纪末开始大规模普及。世界烟草市场格局都是以烟斗为主、雪茄次之、鼻烟、嚼烟和水烟等为小众。西班牙卷烟的历史比香烟的发明更早，查查这个时候要能抽到香烟只能这样了……<br/>*历史细节只为渲染氛围，其实经不起推敲，各位且看个乐子吧……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>